winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pixies
These will be the mini creatures that will help the Winx in their adventure The evolution of the Pixies With the passing of time the pixies have evolved and developed their magic ability, now the pixies when they get their magic POP, will be able to obtain the transformations that get their fairy-bond, this new capacity unifies more fairies With the pixies, have also appeared a new society of pixies called Dark-Pixies, are the Pixies who have taken to follow the path of dark magic, these Pixies are rarely linked with a fairy, are usually linked with witches and They become their prisoners, even if they do not see it that way. When the pixies have not yet gotten their magic POP, they can only use basic spells like levitating objects, opening doors, etc ..., but when they get their magic POP, they get in more contact with their magical nature, obtaining a special spell that Characterizes each one of the Pixies, this spell is usually of special class and used to work with the environment, but also the pixies can use it offensively, although the pixies do not usually enter much in battles unless it is against someone Of its level as other pixies, despite that, in battles, the pixies usually manipulate around to defeat the enemy Super, the pixie of physical power Super is the pixie link of Valen, also is the pixie of physical power, this pixie is characterized by its super strength and the little use of magic, prefers to do things by hand with magic, still uses magic on several occasions, The majority to tone their strength. His special spell is: Mega-arms This spell creates several arms, in its offensive form the arms go straight to the enemy, in its special form the arms help you in problems where it takes more than one hand Clara, the pixie of clarity Clara is the pixie link of Reflex, also is the pixie of clarity, this pixie is characterized by its open mind, it is usually the most creative of its group since it does not close to ideas and allows them to leave and enter your mind freely, because this feature is the pixie of clarity, because she always try to see the world with other eyes His special spell is: Change of vision This spell in its special form serves to be able to interchange what other people see with what it sees, so when it changes its vision by the one of another closes the eyes, in its offensive form, it creates a sphere of energy that can leave blind to the enemy Forja, the pixie of the locks Forja is the pixie link of Steela, also is the pixie of the locks, this pixie, unlike Clara, is very closed-minded, tenacious, persistent and sure of herself, knows all categories of locks, locks, keys ..., her biggest hobby is to open locks that take her time to discover how open Her special spell is: Master Key This spell in its special form not only serves to open locks and locks, it serves to open everything that can be opened, like doors, secret passages, portals, in its offensive form, creates a key that sends it against a energy sphere spell to return it against the enemy Buena, the pixie of good works Buena is the pixie link of Darkcy, also is the pixie of good works, this pixie hates injustice and evil, always tries to fight the differences but ends up stressing because she realizes that the whole world is an injustice and can not solve everything, she loves to help the most needy people and she hates jokes His special spell is: Pure Heart This spell in its special form serves to raise awareness in beings that are created and controlled by another person, and also serves to make people who are doing evil let it do (only works with people who are good, as there may be good people But by a mistake they are doing something wrong and do not realize their actions), and in its offensive form creates a magical heart that when hitting someone leaves that person stunned Guia, the pixie of maps Guia is the pixie link of Celest, also is the pixie of maps, this pixie loves the night as much as her fairy-bond, because she loves to be guided by the stars, this pixie usually leads her pixies friends on the right path, although sometimes she also loses, but it is easy to get back on the road, Unlike Clara, loves the routines and does not like the new, like Forge, she is also closed minded His special spell is: Runic reading In his special form he uses it to translate texts written in another language, in his form of attack he creates a rune where he can leave some part of someone's body Free, the pixie of flow Free is the pixie link of Ala, also s the pixie of flow, this pixie is completely different from the others, she does not like to be angry with anyone because she likes to have an empty conscience, she lives in her world and she prefers to let herself be taken along the paths that life gives her and to adapt even if she does not like it before confronting them , Likes to help the Winx and her friends pixies in the missions and if there is to fight she fights, but she does not like it too much His special spell is: Wind leaf This spell in its special form creates a magic leaf that is guided by the wind and at the same time guides Free, in its offensive form the blade can cut objects and explode when it hits someone NOTES *Clara in English means clear *Forja in English means forge *Buena in English means good *Guia in English means guide Category:The new adventure of Winx Category:The new club of Winx